


i know, you know, we know

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Riding, back at it again at krispy kreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: he meets daniel's eyes and asks, a shadow of a smile on his face, "you know that move dancers do when they lie on their back and, like… hump the air as if they're banging somebody on top of them?"





	i know, you know, we know

**Author's Note:**

> i..... don't have anything to say in my defense, hello. i'm back from my ""hiatus"" and of course the first fucking thing i write is smut because it's easy to write plotless porn. i managed to lose my touch even though it's only been, like, what, three weeks? and this was supposed to help me get back into writing, so it's not that good but. yeah
> 
> title from taemin's thirsty

"you know what makes us horny?" jaehwan asks out of nowhere, looking up from his laptop suddenly and staring off at daniel's leg propped on the coffee table.

it's been pretty quiet for the past thirty minutes, no chat and only little sighs, click-clack of jaehwan's keyboard and rustle of seongwoo's textbook. daniel coughs, startled, and peers up at jaehwan's face curiously. jaehwan seems deep in thought, comically so considering the topic he's decided to bring up.

" _us_?" seongwoo asks, eyes still trained on his textbook as he shifts on his seat and crosses his ankles.

"yea. you 'n' me." he meets daniel's eyes and asks, a shadow of a smile on his face, "you know that move dancers do when they lie on their back and, like… hump the air as if they're banging somebody on top of them?"

seongwoo next to him makes a sound, covering his face with his textbook. "what are you saying?!" he exclaims, voice high pitched and embarrassed in a familiar fashion. "that doesn't make me…" he cuts off, and jaehwan cackles when seongwoo hunches his shoulders and leans slightly onto the armrest on his left, as if to escape.

daniel giggles — both at seongwoo's reaction and the fact that jaehwan has the gall to say such dirty stuff so shamelessly.

"what me to do it?" daniel asks him, unnecessarily because jaehwan wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't daring daniel.

"don't!" seongwoo whines, still shyly hiding behind his book. and when daniel stills, jaehwan ignores seongwoo and just smirks in a way that never fails to make daniel excited.

"if you want," he shrugs in nonchalance, closing his eyes for a second and mouth twisting, like he's not that bothered if daniel chooses not to.

daniel can't contain an excited smile as he chucks his phone somewhere on the chair behind him and finally gets up, doing a quick work of stretching his legs just in case. it's not like he planned to dance on the perfect and one hundred percent class- and practice-free saturday, but doing one move is no big deal, not when your body is so used to dancing it's become a second nature, like riding a bicycle or bringing the spoon from your plate to your mouth, and not when fucking with your boyfriends is way more fun than being stuck in the social loop of checking every social media he has for updates.

jaehwan's eyes don't leave him for a second, and daniel finds it funny how he closes his laptop elegantly with two of his fingers, not putting it away yet but obviously not intending to go back to whatever he was doing (probably not work) any time soon.

there's free space to the left of their coffee table, right in front of seongwoo, and daniel promptly lies down on his back there. he probably shouldn't, because they haven't cleaned their floors in a week, but it's the least of his worries, mind too occupied on how to position himself in the most attractive way. he faces seongwoo and jaehwan in order to catch both of their reactions, and it's already fruitful when seongwoo shyly peers from atop his book and unintentionally meets daniel's eyes. the way he squirms and quickly holds his book higher makes daniel smile. the way jaehwan shifts to sit closer to seongwoo and slings an arm around his shoulders outright makes daniel laugh.

"hyung," jaehwan coos teasingly, leaning onto seongwoo. his face disappears behind the book as well and daniel hears him whisper something into seongwoo's ear. he can't decipher what, but it doesn't matter as long as whatever jaehwan says works — and it does, because seongwoo cautiously lowers his shield and trains his eyes on daniel as well, albeit hesitantly.

after that, daniel doesn't waste time bending his knees, feet flat on the floor and thighs just the right space apart from each other. he closes his eyes and pictures a person sitting on his lap, scolding his expression into one he knows both jaehwan and seongwoo find hot. it's difficult to maintain it when he feels giggly, but he manages and slowly lifts his hips in a small wave, tight like a metal spring being stretched out. he grabs the air like he would grab seongwoo or jaehwan's clothes when they ride him, pulling the imaginary shirt he's fisting down, as if he's making the person he's fucking meet his hips. he does the move again, pushing his crotch up more forcefully, his t-shirt bouncing up and baring a thin line of his stomach, and throws his head back to expose his neck.

daniel grins wide when he hears seongwoo make an embarrassed sound and jaehwan whistle, and props himself on his elbows to look at them, feeling excitement rush through his whole body at the downright hungry look on jaehwan's face and the faint blush covering seongwoo's.

"god, daniel," jaehwan says, in a tone that suggests he's genuinely impressed.

daniel laughs, a bit prideful and a bit embarrassed, and moves to stand up at same time jaehwan springs up from the couch. he forces daniel to plop back down by a hand on his chest and daniel humors him, smirking when jaehwan climbs to sit on his lap, both of his hands now perched on daniel's pecs.

"what?" he asks, just to prompt jaehwan.

"do it again," jaehwan orders as daniel places his hands on jaehwan's waist, and daniel obeys.

it's admittedly a bit harder to lift his hips with jaehwan's whole weight on him, but daniel doesn't slack off at the dance studio. he cants his pelvis up and jaehwan bounces on him slightly, ass flush against daniel's crotch when he lands, drawing a sigh out of daniel. jaehwan sucks his upper lip inside his mouth to muffle the little sound that inevitably escapes him too and squeezes daniel's pecks through the shirt, palms pressed against daniel's hard nipples.

jaehwan obstructs daniel's vision of seongwoo, but daniel can feel seongwoo's gaze on him, on _them_ , and grunts for good measure as he throws his hips up again, slotting his hardening dick between jaehwan's cheeks through their thin clothes. he grinds back and forth a few times, breath hitching in his throat at the friction, and allows his fingers to find their way under jaehwan's sweater to caress his sides and soft tummy.

jaehwan groans when daniel makes him bounce again, head hung low. when he speaks, he sounds a little bit less composed than a few minutes ago, "i've never been more grateful to-ah, have a dancer as my boyfriend."

daniel laughs, circling his hips and sneaking his fingers under the waistband of jaehwan's shorts to squeeze his hip bones, momentarily forgetting about seongwoo's presence right next to them when jaehwan grinds against him.

"like that?" daniel asks, mostly to make jaehwan meet his eyes. he does, and daniel feels himself grow hotter under jaehwan's darkening gaze.

"i do," he replies honestly, placing his hand on daniel's cheek. he presses his thumb down on daniel's bottom lip before hooking his finger on it and tugging down until daniel's mouth obediently falls open. jaehwan leans down, licking into it greedily and catching a quiet moan daniel lets out.

"guys…" seongwoo softly calls from behind jaehwan, hesitant but pouty.

"mmH— " daniel tries to pull back but jaehwan doesn't let him, kissing him harder, and daniel gets distracted by the way jaehwan pins him to the floor, legs on both sides of daniel's hips.

and suddenly daniel is robbed of jaehwan's lips on him, a string of saliva connecting their lips breaking off and falling down on his chin. jaehwan moans and daniel is confused until he blinks his eyes open and finds seongwoo leaning down next to them, holding jaehwan in place by a hand in his hair.

"don't ignore me," seongwoo says, voice petulant, and before daniel can apologize, jaehwan grabs a fistful of seongwoo's t-shirt and yanks him down.

seongwoo whines when his knees hit the hard floor as he kneels but jaehwan doesn't give him a break and tugs seongwoo into himself, smashing their lips together in a rough kiss that makes seongwoo moan and daniel's mouth water.

he freezes in place, mesmerized by the sight of jaehwan on his lap and seongwoo kneeling down next to them making out without a care in the world. he almost forgets about his now full hard-on, hands moving by themselves up and down jaehwan's sides underneath the sweater as he watches jaehwan bite on seongwoo's lips and fuck his mouth with his tongue. it's a kiss both meant and not meant to be watched, filthy and gross if it was anyone else but jaehwan and seongwoo, and daniel almost feels like a voyeur until jaehwan remembers about him and starts grinding against his crotch again.

jaehwan is the first to pull back from the kiss, leaving seongwoo with a dazed and unsatisfied expression on his face. jaehwan looks down at daniel then and daniel quirks his eyebrows quizzically, wordlessly asking what's next.

he gets his answer in the form of jaehwan getting up from his lap, stretching out an arm to help daniel up as well once he's on his legs. seongwoo is left standing on his knees, and how he timidly looks up at them makes daniel want to force seongwoo's mouth down his dick until seongwoo chokes.

jaehwan seems to be sharing similar thoughts if the way he pauses and stares down at seongwoo is anything to go by. seongwoo preens under their attention when daniel gently touches his full cheek with the back of his hand. jaehwan doesn't touch him, but he doesn't say anything either, letting daniel pet seongwoo for a bit.

"let's go," he says at some point, tugging daniel by his free hand in the direction of seongwoo's bedroom. daniel obliges, lacing his fingers with jaehwan's, and his eyes stay on seongwoo as they distance themselves from him.

he almost thinks jaehwan is going to leave without saying anything, but then jaehwan pauses momentarily.

"you too, hyung."

daniel laughs when seongwoo, embarrassed, scrambles to stand up. jaehwan just tugs on his hand harder, stepping inside the dimly lit bedroom, but when daniel turns to look at him, he finds jaehwan grinning from ear to ear, and it makes his own smile grow wider.

"he's cute," he says, giggling, and quickly gets rid of his t-shirt once jaehwan lets go of his hand.

"the cutest," jaehwan replies earnestly, palming daniel's dick shortly before letting go and stepping back.

he doesn't have to tell daniel what to do, and daniel plops on the bed, shimmying out of his sweats and underwear and dropping it somewhere on the floor as he settles down onto seongwoo's pillows. he makes himself comfortable at the same time seongwoo appears in the doorway, teeth biting down on his bottom lip and expression laced with subtle neediness, the usual look he gets when jaehwan and daniel don't pay enough attention to him.

daniel's focus shifts on jaehwan, watching him as he quickly gets out of his clothes and sits on daniel, sunlight coming from the uncurtained windows making his hair glow with warm chocolate. daniel doesn't have a chance to get too sappy about it before jaehwan shamelessly slots daniel's dick between his cheeks with the help of his hand, making daniel grunt as his tip brushes past jaehwan's rim.

when seongwoo doesn't say or do anything, jaehwan turns his head to face him, laughter in his voice as he asks: "are you just gonna stand there?"

he doesn't wait for a reply and leans forward onto daniel's chest to reach the bedside drawer and grab lube off it, licking up the side of daniel's neck in the process before straightening up. daniel giggles, wandering hands exploring plains of jaehwan's chest and sides, fingers sliding down the familiar lines and around familiar creases hungrily.

jaehwan's words urge seongwoo to finally act, and he makes his way over, quickly shedding his shorts and underwear. he leaves the t-shirt on, gingerly climbing onto the bed like it's not his own and lying down on his side next to daniel. despite his shyness, he lets his hand fall on daniel's stomach and caress the skin with the tips of his lingers teasingly.

seongwoo is pretty with his red cheeks and coy gaze, and daniel just looks at him for a few moments before leaning forward.

"so cute," he whispers and brushes their noses, tilting his head to slot their lips together. he marvels at how submissive and soft seongwoo is under his tongue and mouth, kissing back with desperation like he's been starved for touch for days.

jaehwan lets out a shaky breath above them and daniel smiles against seongwoo's lips, aware jaehwan is stretching himself. he wants to watch but the part of him that wants to make out with seongwoo a little bit more wins over. he makes it up by encouragingly stroking jaehwan's thighs and squeezing the supple skin with his fingers, grinding his cock against jaehwan's crack and smearing precum all over his skin. he knows he's being a dick, disturbing jaehwan like that, and can't help but laugh into his kiss with seongwoo when jaehwan pinches his nipple in annoyance. he does stop, but only so he can focus on sneaking his arm under seongwoo to cup the small globe of his butt. seongwoo moans at the touch, leaning half on top daniel and arching his back slightly in a wordless plead for more.

it's then when jaehwan finally grabs daniel's dick in his lubed hand and graciously coates daniel's length in it. daniel breaks the kiss with seongwoo so he can watch jaehwan's face as he guides daniel's cock to his wet gaping rim and inside himself, wrapping daniel tight and good and hot, sucking daniel in so hard he sees stars. jaehwan's face looks ecstatic, like it's all he's ever wanted in life, and it's beyond flattening to know and _see_ that jaehwan loves daniel's dick in him that much.

"ah, so good — " daniel groans, one hand on jaehwan's hip and the other on seongwoo's ass. "feel so good, hwannie."

"yeah?" jaehwan laughs breathlessly, lifting himself up and then dropping down heavily, the skin slapping against skin loud in the quietness of the room.

daniel nods fervently, pressing his forehead against seongwoo's temple. seongwoo is watching jaehwan too, his mouth agape and eyes glazed over.

"like what you see?" jaehwan asks seongwoo and when attention shifts fully on him, seongwoo blushes.

he nods despite his obvious embarrassment, eyelashes fluttering shit when daniel gives his butt an especially hard squeeze.

"it feels so great," jaehwan continues, making daniel glance at him out of the corner of his eye. "niel stretches me so well. love his thick cock inside me. i know you do too-haah, f—!"

daniel laughs when he fucks up into jaehwan and forces him to lose his pace. before jaehwan can react, daniel bends his knees a bit more, digging the heels of his feet into the bed, and throws his hips upwards again. the way jaehwan's composure seeps out of him turns him on even more.

"you're so hot," he mumbles, stopping to let jaehwan catch his breath.

jaehwan stills for a second and then pulls off daniel to change into a squat, grabbing daniel's dick by the base and guiding it back inside him once he's comfortable. it's easier for daniel to fuck into him now, with less weight on him, and daniel does just that, muscles of his abdomen and thighs tensing as he bucks his hips.

jaehwan doesn't make him do all the work — he throws his ass in tiny circles and spreads his cheeks apart with his hands so daniel can sheath himself deeper every time he fucks up. the squelch of lube is loud and filthy and when daniel focuses on it too much, embarrassment lashes his cheeks in a deeper red that's already settled there.

seongwoo audibly sighs next to him and daniel grazes his index and middle fingers against his rim as he glides them up to his tailbone, wishing he could finger seongwoo but unable to stop for a moment to grab the bottle of lube jaehwan discarded somewhere near their feet. "you're next, babe," he coos to seongwoo, attracting jaehwan's attention.

"are you jealous, hyung?" jaehwan laughs, his fridge and cock bouncing up and down every time he and daniel's hips meet. he leans back with his hands propped on daniel's thighs, and daniel's mouth waters when his gaze falls at jaehwan's dick. "maybe i should've let seongwoo ride you first, huh? what do you think, niel?"

daniel chuckles, grabbing a fistful of seongwoo's ass again, and meets his eyes. "wanna ride me?" he asks, grinning because teasing seongwoo might just be one of the most gratifying things daniel has the pleasure to do. he slows his hips down but jaehwan picks up the pace for him, pulling himself up and dropping himself down rhythmically like it's no big deal.

seongwoo licks his lips and replies with a small 'yeah'. his voice is hoarse even though they barely touched him, and daniel finds it adorable that seongwoo is this affected.

like on command, jaehwan slows down and comes to a stop. he lingers for a second before climbing off daniel and plopping down on the other side of him, chest heaving and a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. he winds a hand around daniel's nape and pulls him closer, their lips meeting halfway and tongues melding.

daniel lets jaehwan kiss him but they both know seongwoo gets fussy when no one pays attention to him, so they break apart before seongwoo can complain, gazing into each other's eyes and exchanging breaths until jaehwan pulls away and props himself on his elbow.

he pats the inside of daniel's thigh, making him chuckle, and looks at seongwoo expectedly. "c'mon, hyung, saddle up."

seongwoo's face burns bright and embarrassed red and daniel has to cover his mouth not to cackle, but his laugh dies in his throat when seongwoo wordlessly (and so uncharacteristically of him) obeys, eyes on daniel as he gingerly places a leg over him and settles down on top of daniel's pelvis, thin thighs caging daniel's hips and pretty cock hanging from under his t-shirt.

everything about him is pretty, from his flushed cheeks to his long dark eyelashes, from the way his white t-shirt is too large for him to how his knees are still red from kneeling earlier, but what daniel savours the most is his mute compliance.

jaehwan sits up, snatching the lube bottle and distracting daniel from his thoughts, and coates his fingers as he kneels behind seongwoo and between daniel's legs.

daniel bites on his lips when seongwoo jolts suddenly, leaning forward with hands on daniel's stomach. "oh my god," he whispers, arching his back as jaehwan starts to stretch him, lips pressed against his shoulder blade.

"good?" jaehwan murmurs almost inaudibly and seongwoo hums, scraping his short nails against the skin of daniel's abdomen.

his cock hangs above daniel's and daniel fists them both, moving his right hand languidly, just to touch rather than to bring actual pleasure. seongwoo responds well anyway, a wanton moan falling from his lips as daniel and jaehwan trap him between their hands.

jaehwan stretches him fast and good, so good seongwoo feels the need to bite down on his lip not to be too loud. daniel wishes he wouldn't, because his whiny moans are incredibly nice to listen to, but he lets seongwoo have it his own way, knowing well that once seongwoo sits on his dick he'll be at daniel's (and jaehwan's) full exposal.

"ready, hyung?" jaehwan asks a few long minutes later and seongwoo shudders with his whole body, nodding cutely. daniel lets go of his dick and puts his hands on seongwoo's hip bones instead, under the hem of seongwoo's shirt, thumbs stroking the skin gently as jaehwan helps seongwoo seat himself down on daniel's dick.

the slide in is slow and nice, and daniel's dick slots inside seongwoo's hole perfectly, like it's meant to be. they let seongwoo take a breath for a second before daniel adjusts his feet and bucks up, once, twice to test seongwoo's reaction.

seongwoo breathes out loudly, growing oversensitive fast from the sudden amount of pleasure, eyes shutting as he jerks on top of daniel, and daniel increases his pace. "no, hold up! hold up, ho- _oold up_ — aaah," he whines, shoulders slumping as jaehwan fists his cock. "i can't, this is too, ah—  much!"

seongwoo cries out and jaehwan chuckles, kissing the side of seongwoo's neck and letting go of his dick to hold him up in place so daniel can fuck him good, both of them neglecting seongwoo's plead to wait a little bit more. they exchange a long glance like they're sharing a joke only the two of them know, and daniel grins, ignoring the ever-increasing soreness of his thighs and the sweat rolling down his hot skin. instead he focuses on how seongwoo clenches around him, almost as if he can't help it, can't control it.

"like daniel fucking your greedy hole, hyung?" jaehwan asks, a profanity you wouldn't usually hear from his falling from his lips right into seongwoo's ear. seongwoo shivers, moan stuck in his throat. "are you happy now? satisfied that you got to be on top of niellie?"

seongwoo nods his head 'yes' fervently, obediently letting jaehwan wind his own arm around jaehwan's neck, torso twisting deliciously in their hold as jaehwan kisses the side of seongwoo's chest and nudges daniel's legs a bit further apart.

daniel stops and takes a second to readjust again, lie so that he can move his hips up and down comfortably, and fucks into seongwoo with renewed fervor once he's all settled. seongwoo only stays still and up with the help of jaehwan, his thighs starting to tremble and his dick leaking precum as daniel rhythmically pounds into him.

"pretty. so pretty, seongwoo."

the words slip out of daniel's lips unintentionally, but it's them what makes seongwoo open his eyes and meet daniel's. seongwoo's gaze is glazed and clouded, like it's a struggle for him to keep himself conscious. he doesn't look away nor close his eyes, however, not even when jaehwan guides two of his fingers to the corner of seongwoo's mouth and makes him suck on them.  
  
the sight is almost too much for daniel — he tightens the grip he has on seongwoo's hips and seongwoo moans in response, loud because daniel squeezes _too_ hard. daniel lets go a second later, glancing up to jaehwan's eyes trained on him, and places his hands on top of seongwoo's red knees pushed into the bed. he spreads them further apart, forcing seongwoo down his cock, and seongwoo whines, almost falling forward before jaehwan manages to catch him and straighten him up, knees back to being pressed against daniel's hips.  
  
it never fails to amaze daniel, the push-and-tag dynamic they have when he or jaehwan fuck seongwoo, caging him between them and turning him from his usual composed and calm self to this mess of sweat, limbs and moans that won't stop coming. daniel loves how seongwoo lets go of his reigns and succumbs to the pleasure, loves how he and jaehwan seem to be in sync in what they do to him.  
  
the thought pushes daniel to slam his hips against seongwoo's ass and thighs harder, so hard it stings for a second when their skin slaps together. seongwoo screams then, voice taut and raw, thrashing in jaehwan's hold when jaehwan fists seongwoo's cock and starts moving his hand with each buck of daniel's hips.  
  
"how does it feel, hyung?" jaehwan asks, kissing seongwoo's side and stopping to suck the skin under his rib cage in, leaving there a small red mark as he pulls back. seongwoo doesn't reply, shaking his head and shutting his eyes tight.

daniel massages seongwoo's bony knees with his fingers, slowing down his pace when his own thighs tremble in exhaustion. it doesn't seem to have any reaction on seongwoo — he's just as fucked out as he was with daniel slamming into him with all his might, and daniel is glad, because it's getting harder to move.  
  
"c'mon, tell us," jaehwan prompts, holding onto seongwoo's elbow so that seongwoo's arm doesn't slide off his shoulders.  
  
"mmm... feels— ahhh, feels good, jaehwannie," seongwoo answers, sticking out his tongue slightly and pressing it down on his bottom lip as if he wants something in his mouth, and daniel regrets not pushing his dick down seongwoo's throat earlier.  
  
"hear that, niel?" jaehwan says, panting, and it's then when daniel notices that he stopped touching seongwoo and is jerking himself off. it flares daniel's veins up with fire, especially the way jaehwan's eyes close on themselves as he focuses on touching his own cock behind seongwoo, and daniel doesn't even have to actually see him touch his dick to be affected. he glances up at seongwoo's face again, meets his hooded eyes and gives him a smile that feels predatory rather than sweet even to daniel himself.

seongwoo smiles in response, his short fringe bouncing just slightly, and it's the look on his face along with jaehwan's quiet and shaky moan what finally pushes daniel over the edge and shakes him to his very core. he shuts his eyes so tight white dots start dancing under his eyelids, and moans as he forgets himself for a long, delicious moment, pumping seongwoo full of come.  
  
when he opens his eyes he's attacked with dizziness, but it goes away after he blinks a few times. he focuses on seongwoo then, a grunt falling off his lips at the sight of seongwoo's spine arching as he palms his cock for the first time and comes over a second later, jizz coating his fingers as he slumps forward onto daniel's chest, jaehwan no longer holding him. jaehwan himself is close — daniel can tell by the way he opens his mouth, eyebrows drawn together in pleasure, and before he can come, daniel calls out his name to make jaehwan look at him.  
  
"hwannie," he says, placing his hands on seongwoo's cheeks and spreading them apart, his softening cock almost sliding out of him as seongwoo jerks forward and moans into daniel's collarbone.  
  
jaehwan gets him, chuckling breathlessly and closing his eyes again, shifting closer on his knees and nudging daniel's thighs apart. he fucks into his fist the last few times before he grunts and comes, painting seongwoo's hole and asscheeks with more cum. seongwoo whines and daniel lets out a satisfied giggle, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

he breathes hard, finally allowing himself to relax. seongwoo's a heavy weight on his chest, but daniel doesn't want to disturb him.  
  
it's jaehwan who moves first, helping seongwoo off daniel's chest. seongwoo collapses to daniel's right and jaehwan himself falls down on his left, wrapping a possessive arm around daniel's sweaty middle.  
  
"i don't think i'll be able to bend my knees tomorrow," daniel says with a giggle, finally straightening out his legs, his joints popping satisfyingly.  
  
"you did good," jaehwan slurs, cheek squished against the pillow. "can't believe you have so much stamina."  
  
jaehwan's words make daniel preen with pride and he smiles, wide, studying the white ceiling of seongwoo's apartment.  
  
"scre— " seongwoo starts but his voice breaks. jaehwan and daniel laugh, as seongwoo clears his throat and continues, unaffected, "screw you both."  
  
"ayyy, you liked it," daniel laughs, slapping seongwoo's side playfully, and gets reprimanded by seongwoo pinching his ear and tugging on it hard.  
  
"don't talk back," seongwoo says with a threat in his voice, albeit not a really convincing one, in his debauched state and all.  
  
"yeah, daniel, don't talk back," jaehwan parrots, escaping daniel's half-assed swing at him and crawling to the edge of the bed and off, disappearing into the hallway without even having bothered with clothes before daniel can say anything back.  
  
seongwoo sighs and finally moves too, stretching his body on the bed and then curling into a ball in all his naked and sweaty glory, back turned to daniel. daniel turns to look at him, smiling at the red ears and damp hair around them, before his gaze falls to seongwoo's ass. the blush that covers daniel's cheeks at the sight of cum leaking out of seongwoo's hole feels almost feverish, like someone set his nerves on fire under his skin.  
  
"let's clean you up," he says to seongwoo and shifts down the bed, whining as his knees almost buckle up when he springs to his feet too eagerly.

in response, only seongwoo's feet twitch slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nxxcity) and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
